Unleashed
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Weiss is trying to enjoy her book while her dog romps and plays. Yang tries desperately to get her attention while her dog sits and cringes at her. Dog Park AU!


Lively and never boring, the local dog park Vale had recently built was as bustling as ever. Built by money raised in a donation in conjunction with Vale's animal shelter, the park had green grass, beautiful-looking fences, benches, water stations and little doggy trash bags and containers all over the place. Here, everyone came with their four-legged friends to enjoy the day and run into some new encounters. It was mostly busy on the weekend, but when the weather was especially nice like it was today, somehow it found itself with more visitors than usual.

Heck, there was even an awesome fountain right smack dab in the middle, water flowing out of one, grand ceramic display ceremoniously.

Weiss Schnee was sitting at said fountain, one leg propped up over the other. Wearing a white cardigan over a black button up and a simple white skirt, she was dressed casually for a day at the dog park with, of course, her dog Siegfried.

Standing at about 30 inches on four legs, he was _sure_ to tower over Weiss if he ever stood up on his hinds. A coat splotched black and white, not unlike his owner currently, Siegfried was a large Great Dane.

The dog woofed with a low timbre, one that signaled to Weiss that he wanted a treat.

"Um, excuse me? I just gave you three before we got here!"

Siegfried sat down and placed a gentle paw on Weiss' knee, whining in the way he _knew_ would make Weiss' heart melt. She could never say no when he did _that_.

"Oh alright alright, I can't say no to that face, my little pup pup. Here, boy." Weiss reached into her purse and retrieved a small dog treat, tossing it up into the air before Siegfried snatched it up graciously.

"Rroof, woof!"

"You're quite welcome. Now, don't you want to go play with everyone?"

"Arruff!" She assumed that was a yes. Siegfried bounded off, excited to get some exercise and make some new friends.

On the other side of the dog park, sitting on a bench with her own dog, was Yang Xiao Long. Having just gone on a morning run with Ruby, she was dressed in little more than a green sports bra, grey tapered sweats and basketball shoes. She recalls that her sister was pouting tremendously at the fact that she had an afternoon shift at her part time job, therefore she couldn't join Yang at the park and "see all the doggies." Yang had wanted to bring Zwei along today, so she saved the little guy from going with Yang and Ruby's father on a 'father-and-dog' bonding trip. They.. Always had those weird bonding trips, and to be honest, Yang didn't know whether to be offended or not that her own father took their dog on vacation and left his daughters to their own devices, but that was neither here nor there. But as for now, both her fists were balled up on her thighs as she was rocked her legs to and from impatiently. She looked at her dog with expectant lilac eyes.

"Dude, did you see her? She was like, super pretty, wasn't she?"

"Bark!"

"Exactly! Dammit, Zwei, this can go _one_ of two ways," Yang leaned down closer to Zwei, whose furry self was sitting on the bench as well, "Either I get that girl's number, or she'll be totally creeped out by me and we just can't ever show our faces here again."

Zwei, a multi-colored Corgi, whined lazily at the proposition laid out by Yang. He cocked his head out of concern for his owner.

"No, I know what you're saying, but look at her, she's, like, perfect!" Yang threw her arms out in front of her dramatically. "Alright, enough small talk. How do we get her to talk to me, huh?"

"Arf arf!" Zwei replied, probably trying to tell Yang to just get up and go talk to her already, before she started developing one of her convoluted plans.

Yang got off the bench and kneeled down so that she was face-level with Zwei. "Okay, I just thought of something. You know that Dane over there? That's her dog, right? So, what _I_ was thinking, is that you could maybe schmooze things over with him to, like, make her think, "oh my god wow what a cute little dog hangin' out with my dog, wow where is the owner, I bet she's super hot"? What do you think, it's fool proof, right?"

Zwei didn't voice his opinion. He sneezed and looked to the right, away from Yang.

"… Bad idea, huh? Yeah, maybe." Yang propped her elbow on the bench nonchalantly, looking back at Weiss again. All she was doing was reading a book, but Yang couldn't help but want to get to know her. There _had_ to be a way.

"Okay, here's how it's goin' down."

Zwei looked back at his owner and peered at her. Seriously? You literally just told yourself it was a bad idea, and you're still going for it? Sheesh, desperate.

"Hear me out, hear me out. We're gonna take your tennis ball, and I'm gonna throw it over there near her, and you're gonna go and get it. Once you get it, be sure to like, I dunno, try and go over to her and be all cute and stuff. Then I'm gonna go and get you and be all "oh haha sorry, was my dog bothering you?" and she'll totally fall in love with me over my awesome consideration and we'll live happily ever after from there. Gonna have to share your bed with that big dog, dude."

Zwei growled slightly at this. Well, maybe it _couldn't_ go too wrong?

Yang stood up and stretched her arms over her head, still talking to Zwei, "Yep, today's the day mama gets a cutie's number!" She searched her bag for Zwei's tennis ball, tossing it back and forth in her hands a few times. "Awesome. C'mon, Zwei."

The pair strolled over to a random free area in the park, not too near Weiss and Siegfried, but in throwing distance nonetheless. Yang tossed the tennis ball up in the air a few times to get a feel for it. She glanced over to where Weiss sat, eyeballed the distance a little bit, and began to stretch out her shoulders and biceps, using one arm to support the other.

"Here's how it's gonna do down again in case you forgot, dude. Just like we planned, I'm gonna throw this, you're gonna go get it, and I'm gonna get _her_. Got it?"

An unsatisfied bark came from Zwei.

"Cool! Okay, aaaand…" Yang tossed the tennis ball up once more and seized it from the air, brought her arm back and launched the ball over to Weiss' area of the park. "Oh man, perfect throw. Yang, you are a genius."

 _*smack!*_

"OW!"

Yang spun around quickly and stiffly walked away from the scene of the crime. She could hear Weiss yelling, "WHO THREW THAT!? SHOW YOURSELVES AND PREPARE TO DIE!" Oops. She didn't mean to hit Weiss in the head with the ball.

Zwei hopped on the bench to greet his owner, a wide panting smile plastered on his face as if to tell her, "Haha, told you it wouldn't work."

Yang pushed him away from her and plopped down on the bench. "Don't give me that look. It was a simple miscalculation in trajectory, that's all! Uh, but, we'll probably just do something else, just in case."

Yang sat on that bench, the breeze calming her senses. Peaceful didn't even _begin_ to describe what a delightful day it was. And as delightful as it was, goddammit she would _not_ end it without that girl's number! For goodness' sake, she'd even settle for a name! Though that's probably what she should have started with… No, no, you know what, aim high, land amongst the sky and crap like that!

Yang shot up from the bench, startling Zwei. "Okay, next plan of action! This one is sure to work, boy!"

Zwei whined at the insistence of his owner, not knowing whether or not it was even a good idea for the girl across the park to ever talk to Yang at all. Part of him wishes he could save that poor girl the trouble! But alas, Yang was his best friend. He had to support her either way.

* * *

Weiss went back to reading her book after the tennis ball ordeal, though she was much farther into than she was earlier.

Yang bit her lip and brought a knuckle to her chin, _'Darn it, she's just so freaking cute! I've.. I've gotta talk to her somehow!'_

"So here's what you're gonna do next, boy. Just kind of mosey on over there, and then pretend like you had a heart attack or something. No, wait, that might alert like, everybody in the park and we don't want that. Okay, just lie down and pretend you're super sad, and when no one comes to get you, she's gotta come up to you and see what's wrong, right?"

Zwei tilted his head.

"Yeah, 'course! So then when she comes over, you kinda just, lead her over inch by inch, but like lying down every so often so she keeps trying to get to you. Aaaand you'll end up right back at me, all happy and smiley and not sad and stuff! Sound good?"

"Rruff.."

"Don't use that tone with me, mister. C'mon, get goin'!"

Zwei gave his owner another questioning look before hopping off the park bench and trotting over to Weiss and Siegfried.

As requested, Zwei attempted to don his saddest face possible and lied down on the grass, whining softly.

There was no response from Weiss. Perhaps she couldn't hear him? He scooched over in the grass just a little more, hoping to catch the girl's attention. He didn't quite get hers, but Siegfried on the other hand, noticed this dog's advances from a mile away.

The much larger dog walked over to Zwei intimidatingly, raising an eyebrow at the pest. At this point, Zwei was either oblivious to the towering creature, or he just didn't get scared easily, but he didn't move or make any noise. Lowering his jowls, Siegfried picked Zwei up by the scruff and walked him a far distance off from Weiss, lowering him onto the ground gently. With a huff, he ran back to the vicinity of his owner.

Yang walked up and knelt next to Zwei, who was panting and tilting his head. "I saw the whole thing. That's rough, buddy. Sorry about that."

Zwei got up on his feet and shook his coat, lifting his nose up in the air. He wouldn't let a Great Dane best him, no siree.

"Alright, so that didn't.. Really work out. No problem! I've got something else up my sleeve."

Yang picked Zwei up and took him back to their original bench. She sat him down, making sure he was listening. "We're gonna full speed ahead with this one, alright? Listen to this: We're going to just walk. Walk right past her. Like, a bunch of times, until she notices me. Sound good?"

"Bark bark!" Finally, a _normal_ sounding plan. This is what she should have done in the first place!

Yang strapped up Zwei with his black and gold leash, making sure he was nice and snug. She slammed her knuckles together a few times to psych herself up for the occasion, as if she was getting ready to fight someone. Zwei stretched himself out in a similar fashion, picking his paws up off the ground repeatedly in some sort of pseudo-intimidating dance.

"Alright boy, let's _do_ this!" Yang kneeled momentarily and held up her palm to Zwei's level.

"Bark!" He replied by pawing Yang's palm enthusiastically.

The pair set off toward the fountain, confident in their plan to catch Weiss' attention. Foot after foot, the pavement along the grass was struck, propelling them toward their goal. Nothing could go wrong, right? All they had to do was walk past her! Yeah, it would totally be fine.

The first pass-by was about to happen, so Yang made sure she looked as desirable as possible, stiffening her core to emphasize her abs, holding her head high to exude a display of aloofness and confidence. Not that she lacked confidence, she just wanted to make it seem like she had a lot _more_. Yang would always be Yang, but with the onset of nervousness that encroached on her upon approaching the beauty, a little more mettle wasn't a bad thing in the least.

And so it happened. Yang strode past Weiss, walking in the most "look at me!" fashion possible. Yang smirked as she walked past Weiss' line of sight, preparing to respond to the girl that "yes, she _is_ single."

Her walked slowed, just so Weiss had time to catch up. She _was_ trying to catch up, right? Yang cautiously peeked behind her, checking to see where the girl was. Oh. She was still sitting down. Yang looked at Zwei with questioning eyes and shrugged. Maybe she just didn't see her?

' _Well, that's no problem, I'll just walk by again! Love at second sight, as they say!'_

Yang performed an about-face, preparing herself to walk past Weiss once more. Surely this time she'd garner her attention. Again, she kicked off her starting point, but this time changing her gait into something a little more.. Exhibition.

It was no secret that Yang had a fantastic body. She received stares from all types of people when she was out and about, and while she was quite flattered, even proud of this fact, never did she purposely try to show her finer points to people she didn't want to. Given the fact that she was wearing sweats and a sports bra, it would be the perfect opportunity to show off. Maybe Weiss was an ass type of woman?

Yang's hips swung naturally, yet sensually as she walked past Weiss another time. The fact that her midriff was bare and her sweats were baggy accentuated her curves extremely well. She'd be damned if she didn't get at least a _few_ looks from her parading. For good measure, Yang pretended to act nonchalant by ruffling her hair, flipping a little bit of it over shoulder. Even Zwei puffed out his chest in the event that Weiss might notice him.

Once again, she prepared to respond to someone as she slowed her walk to a stop; But yet again, none came.

' _Seriously!? Even_ _ **that**_ _didn't work!? Either this girl is blind, or.. Or my gaydar is completely off. And that_ _ **never**_ _happens. Wow. No, no she must be super into her book. Yeah, that's it! Eheh…'_

Feeling slightly discouraged, but at the same time even more pumped up than ever, Yang tugged on Zwei's leash gently and made the trek back to her bench.

"Man, Zwei… This gal's a tough one. But we're not giving up, the day is still young!"

"Ruff, rruff!"

* * *

Weiss had been attempting to enjoy her book for _the_ longest time now, but there's a certain uninvited guest that's been catching her attention. Here and there, she'd see her little dog come into sight, but now Weiss was subject to watching this woman walk past her, dressed in workout attire that cruelly showed off her enticing body.

' _What is going_ _ **on**_ _with this girl? Why doesn't she just talk to me already!? And who does she think she is, running around dressed like that, with her gorgeous face and pretty eyes? The nerve of some people, really!'_

Yang walked past Weiss for the first time, and Weiss wouldn't dare pick her head up to follow her body, so a furtive glance would suffice. She picked up her eyes off the book and watched her confident stride along the walkway with her dog, soon leaving her peripherals and forcing Weiss to look back down, frustrated and eager, gripping her book tightly.

Siegfried had come back to Weiss to take a seat next to her, his tall body standing proper and elegant. He already noticed the advances from both the strange girl and her dog, but he knew all too well that he could not tell his owner in a way that she could understand, that, yes, this girl was trying to hit on her. Why she was going about it in such a round-a-bout way, Siegfried would never know.

A low woof could be heard from the dog, to which Weiss replied in a whisper, "I-I know, okay? Do I just sit here and watch her pass by? Should I say something to her? Wait, she's coming back this way. Siegfried, just sit here, don't make a sound!"

Weiss hurriedly turned her attention back to her book, furrowing her brow and acting as if the pages were oh-so-interesting to her. Secretly, she darted her eyes up from the page to the passing figure of the other girl, and—

' _W-What the hell!? Is she seriously—Uggghh.'_

Weiss certainly noticed the girl's attempt(?) at catching her eyes. There's no way anyone could miss it, really. In retaliation for looking so good, Weiss continued to ignore the stranger and hastily glued her eyes back to her book and said nothing further than a small "hmph!"

Siegfried looked to Weiss with half-lidded doggy eyes and sighed audibly.

"Don't give me that! Maybe I'll.. I'll talk to her later on. _Maybe_."

* * *

Yang sat slumped back on her bench, still trying to rack up ideas about how to get this girl to talk to her. "Aw man. It's never been this hard before!"

Zwei didn't bother looking at his owner. He thinks this has gone far enough. Looking in the distance, he could see Siegfried staring back at him, silently signaling him to meet up in the middle of the park.

Zwei turned to Yang and yipped.

"What? Wait, you can't leave! You've gotta help me out!"

"Bark bark!"

"You make a great argument, but.. Ah, well, yeah go ahead and go play. I don't think I'll think of anything anytime soon, anyway. Just don't wander too far, 'kay?"

"Rruff!" Perfect. Off he was, bounding toward the agreed meeting place. The two dogs barely know each other, but considering they'd met during one of Yang's crazy plans, they both realized that their owners were being ridiculous and have decided to take matters into their own paws.

Siegfried met Zwei halfway, lying down to meet the smaller dog at eye-level.

"Aruff, ruff," the larger dog woofed quietly.

"Rrup, rup!" Zwei replied, seemingly explaining the issue to Siegfried.

Siegfried tilted his head at the news, suddenly thinking back to the way his owner was handling it. If she only knew that this girl was trying to talk to her as well! Humans can be so silly, really.

Zwei sneezed twice, and licked his lips. That was the plan he'd created for the dogs to pull off, and he'd hoped Siegfried could agree.

Siegfried pawed at his muzzle, sneezing just once as well. Ah, he agreed! Now their own plan could be put into action to get their two idiots of owners together. Siegfried stood up and looked over his shoulder at Weiss, then back to Zwei, affirming their status. Zwei yipped once.

Break! Both dogs turned to bound back to their owner's sides, hoping that the next few minutes would turn out well.

* * *

Siegfried ambled back to Weiss, immediately heading toward his leash. His large muzzle nudged the leather material towards his owner. Weiss shifted her eyes to him.

"Oh, you want to walk around? Okay, alright. C'mon, let me get your leash on."

Ah, yes. The first part of the plan was in motion. Now, it was up to the other one.

Zwei finally made it back to Yang, who was still looking as puzzled as ever as to how to approach the situation. He yapped loudly, startling the girl for a second.

"Hey, you scared me! Welp, did you have fun?"

Zwei answered by hopping onto the bench and picking up his leash. He dropped it once and picked it up again, hinting for Yang to latch him up.

Yang sighed with dejection. "Alright, I guess you wanna go home now, huh? It's okay. Maybe she'll come back another day." She fastened the leash onto Zwei's collar, and the dog yipped before taking off like a rocket in Weiss' direction. "H-Hey, Zwei! Stop!"

Full speed the little dog ran, checking to see if Siegfried had prepared his end of the bargain. Judging by the attachment of Siegfried to the leash, and the leash to Weiss, it looked like he had.

Yang had to bolt after Zwei, attempting to snatch up the leash, but fell short each time. "Dammit, ya little brat, get _back_ here!"

Siegfried, latched up, was standing alert now, watching Zwei barrel towards them at high speeds. He wagged his tail in anticipation.

Upon hearing the commotion of a yelling girl and yapping dog, Weiss looked up to see a little ball of fire and that merciless, beautiful vixen headed her way. "What the…?"

She locked eyes with this woman, and the closer Yang approached, the faster she felt her heart beat. _'Shit shit shit what do I do!?'_

Zwei reached his destination and jumped up and pawed at Weiss' knee, alerting the girl to his presence. "O-Oh, hello there! You're a cute one, aren't you?" She knelt down and held out her fist, letting Zwei sniff it. He licked it once, and Weiss proceeded to pat his head, scratching behind his ears.

Yang slowed her sprint to a jog, and eventually a walk. She scratched her head awkwardly, complete with a lopsided smile. "Haha, uh, hi! Sorry about my dog and all. He just kinda ran off, which is super unlike him. Is he bothering you? Zwei, c'mon man, don't be like that!"

Weiss pursed her lips at the endearing name. Who'd have thought? "No, no it's fine! He's quite adorable. I don't mind at all." She stood up to meet Yang at eye level. At this point, Siegfried and Zwei were looking at each other with wide, panting, happy mouths, knowing full well what comes next. Siegfried launched off his haunches, still very much attached to Weiss via leash, and ran quick circles around Yang and Weiss, trapping their legs together.

"Wh—Siegfried, stop! What are you _doing!?_ " Round and round, the leash wound tighter, bringing the two bodies close. Muffled groans and a string of curses could be heard as Weiss' hands failed to retreat to anywhere other than atop Yang's chest, and while Yang had the pleasure of snaking her arm around Weiss' waist out of obligation, the blush on her cheeks proved that the proximity between them served as a _great_ source of fluster.

Zwei tried to assist in the plot, wrapping his own little leash around their legs about once or twice. Once the two were sufficiently tight, both dogs stomped to halt their circling and yanked _hard._ All at once, they both slipped out of their harness and collar, the momentum proving enough to pull the pair forward significantly—The only problem was, is that there was a fountain in the way of their path.

"W-Whoaa!" Yang scrambled to get out of the predicament before they fell, but to no avail. With a splash, they both toppled into the water, the leashes finally untangling at the water's behest.

Sopping wet and _very_ upset, Weiss was atop Yang in the three-inch high water. Soaking and slightly turned on, Yang lie beneath Weiss, her hands inadvertently resting on Weiss' thighs.

The blonde grinned sheepishly, lifting a hand out of the water and shaking it slightly. She tried to break the tension with lighthearted humor, "So, I'm Yang, and it's great to meet you!"

At first Weiss' expression read angry. _Fuming_ , even. But soon she let out a chuckle, trying to stifle the oncoming laughing fit. She eventually couldn't take the seriousness of the situation and burst out laughing, her sides in stitches. Yang was a little confused at first, but seeing this girl laugh was genuinely heartwarming, she couldn't help but get caught up in the stupor.

Zwei and Siegfried sat side by side, admiring their handiwork together. The dogs felt a sense of pride in what they've accomplished, realizing that humans truly were complicated creatures at heart. They dogs must stick together, after all.

Weiss reclined back on her knees, extended a hand to Yang to help her up from the water. She didn't let go of her hand as they climbed out of the fountain, both very eager to get into dry clothes.

Weiss inspected herself all over, nodding in sarcastic air. "Well _that_ was a fantastic introduction." She ran her eyes down Yang's slick body, stray droplets dripping down her taut waist, and tried really hard to push back some crude thoughts. "If you want to get out of those clothes, we can go back to my place."

An awkward silence filled the air, and while Yang was trying to hold back a laugh, Weiss was red in the face, trying to correct herself post-haste, "I-I _meant_ , you know, because your clothes are wet and I'm wet, and— _Oooh,_ just!" Weiss took a deep breath, fixing her posture. "I'm Weiss. _This_ ," the venomous inflection in her tone at her dog's name was all too noticeable, "is Siegfried. If you want, since it was his fault we've ended up this way, I can offer my house while your clothes dry…?"

Yang thought back on the events of the day, pleasantly surprised at how things have turned out. She rubbed her forearm up and down, gripping it lightly at the wrist. "That would be really cool, Weiss."

Siegfried sat down next to Weiss as he watched his owner bring a knuckle to her lip, smiling into it as she watched Yang fumble to check if her phone was still working.

Zwei stood wagging next to Yang, noticing the intense burning on his owner's cheeks as she tried to act cool in front of her new acquaintance.

The dogs looked at each other with large grins. All in a day's work, they supposed!

* * *

Yang walked along side Weiss, their respective dogs at their sides. Things turned out better than Yang could ever have hoped. She got the girl's name, was on the way to her place, _and_ she got to cop an early feel. Not that that's, like, the primary reason for Yang's compliance, anyhow, but it was a nice touch.

On their way to her apartment, Weiss made an off-hand comment. "Hey, the next time you come here? Be sure to pay attention at all times. I believe someone is on a quest to throw tennis balls at the unaware. _Ruffians_ , I swear!"

Yang slipped her hands into her sweats and replied while trying to look away, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **a/n** : Disney pls don't sue me. And if you haven't seen 101 Dalmatians, please go see it like right now. It's my second favorite Disney film eeee

Anyway, how'd you all like it? Again, my Freezerburn is so questionable to me sometimes even though I love their dynamic, I tend to believe its my psyche working against me, telling me Weiss should be with the local cat (i dont mean that in a derogatory way!)

Thanks y'all!

edit: originally, Yang had a pomeranian named Chestnut, but I changed it back to Zwei because it was rude of me to add a new dog character that wasn't Zwei into it. Siegfried gets a pass because Weiss needed her own dog, hehe


End file.
